thejuniorscriptwriterscommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Code of Eagles
Plot, by Caged1 Scene 1 EXT. Beach Calming music until we see boy then it goes slightly sinister and adventurous. The thirteen year old boy is sitting on his own in the sand. The tide is coming in. Beach is like the one in HP7 The boys head is buried in his hands Close up on the boy. Bruises all over face and arms, tears rolling down in his face. He is Charlie Ashdown. He is soon to be, the time traveller. Slight glowing can be seen. ZOOM OUT Towards the sea edge until we see slightly coming out of the sand a pocket watch. Charlie notices the sound, looks up, sees it and walks over and plucks it out of the sand. Charlie; (Holding the watch to his mouth and whispering) If only my life went Tick Tock like a clock (he lets out a slight laugh) or I could just have a new one. A soon as the last word parts his lips he disappears. EXT. London Underground Soldier (later found to be Slickham) is reading a letter and it is grabbed by a railway manager, who then jumps on the train. The soldier then starts running into tha train tunnel, behind the train. EXT. Street An old soldier hands a young rich man a letter as he comes out of the bank. He opens it, scans it and calls someone. Can't here what he is saying over traffic EXT. Beach Exactly where Charlie disappeared Then the camera scrolls down and you see someone. An older Charlie. His eyes are closed, his hair all over the place. And a bullet hole in his chest. His eyes open. Title Sequence Scene 2 INT. White walled Corridors The camera travels through the corridors before turning into a door INT. White walled room, a white bed and bedside table We can see the twenty year old Charlie, but without the scruffy hair or bullet hole but in the same suit. He is sitting on a white bed, studying the watch in his hand. An alarm goes off and he stands up and leaves the room Int Meeting Room Int. White walled room with a large white table and 16 chairs. On one side is a wealthy looking man talking to his secretary He is Mr N Slickham Slickham: That will be all Jemma. Oh and could you call for- He stops as he sees Charlie enter the room Mr Slickham: Never mind. (Turns his attention to Charlie) Hello, Mr Ashdown. I am Nicholas Slickham. I am your new boss. I am a relative of our founding father, Henry Slickham. Now, you brought us the time machine. Explain how you found it Charlie: I told Mr Auchery the answers when I arrived here. I don't see why I need to tell you again. Mr Slickham: We need to know how we built the time machine and how it got to you! Charlie: It was never your time machine, sir! Mr Slickham: I want you to tell me. What happened? Mr Ashsown I insist Charlie: From the beginning. The very beginning. You want me to tell you about everything Mr Slickham: Everything Scene 3 Camcorder footage Int Hospital Ward. Man sitting with his head in his hands Nurse enteres and says something to him whilst Charlie narrates Charlie: I was born to the worst life a child can have. I can't remember much of my dad. But he died. In a fire Ext. Burning Building Charlie: My mum and a friend of mines father had been having an affair. When my dad found out he went over to the house, and set fire to it. I was only eight. Int Kitchen Women is shouting at a young Charlie Charlie: After thet my mum lost her heart. She beat me. She didn't feed me. She was a ghost. But she was also the most real of beasts at the same time. And I wanted to get away. From not just her but my whole life. Then there was the day on the beach Footage from Scene 1 but without the shot of dying Charlie Scene 3 Int Bleak walls A woman peers down at the camera Charlie: The walls were so bleak I thought I was dead Woman: (steely voice) He's alive Charlie: But her voice. I knew it was too alive. Cam Corder Footage. Narration ends Woman: Hello, my name is Ms Jones. Who are you? Young Charlie: I, I'm Charlie Ashdown. Where am I? Jones: We'll ask the questions. How did you get here, Eagle? Charlie: I was on a beach - wait, why did you call me Eagle? Jones: (Ignoring his question) Impossible, we are in deep space. We are the the Informatives. You work for the Eagles don't you!? Charlie: (Crying) I, I don't. Please. She leaves, and Charlie stands up and whispers to his watch Charlie:(Whispering) Help me escape Charlie disappears Scene 4 Ext. Train Tunnel. Two soldiers are talking, one of whom we saw at the beginning Soldier A: He took the letter - it was adressed to the primeminister Soldier B: Did you read it? Soldier A: I tried - It's about the spy unit in Berlin Soldier B: Okay, I'll report it to X Soldier B leaves, Charlie appears Charlie: Where am I? Who are you? Soldier A: (cockney accent) You're in London, and my name is R Charlie: (shaking) R? That's not a name Soldier A: I've never had a proper name. Anyway, what's your name? Charlie: Charlie Ashdown. How can you never of had a name? Soldier A: Can't explain - Come with me Charlie: Why? Soldier A: The Boss'll want to see you - come on, just up here. Charlie: Fine Scene 5 Int: A small room with a bed. A general is talking to his lieutenant R and Charlie enter General: It's the code. Take it to Slickham, he'll want it for the Maze Lieutenant: Okay sir - I'll be back soon General: Go Lieutenant leaves General: Who are you? (Without looking at Charlie) R: His name is Charlie Ashdown General: I don't care who he is!!!!! They hear the train pass and a yell. They share galnces and exit Ext. Trench The tunnel is almost empty The ground shakes and he shouts out. Charlie:(Shouting) Get him a Doctor The lieutenant has been hit by a train. General: No time. R, find the piece of paper and return it to me. R does as asked and comes back, giving the general the paper. The general shoots R and turns on Charlie General: See you later Alligator (vicious smile on his face) Charlie: In a while, crocodile(Mischevious grin) Charlie grabs the paper and runs down the tunnel and sees lights growing in the distance. The train is getting closer. He laughs, but a tears rolls down his face. Charlie: Onwards and Upwards Charlie disappears Scene 6 Older Charlie smiles Older Charlie: I believe this belongs to you Older Charlie places the paper he took on the desk and pushes it towards Slickham Slickham takes the paper Slickham: Now, how did you meet Lorna? 'Next Time: The Chains the Bind' Written BY: Caged1 Script Editor: TenpiesWho Executive Producers: TenpiesWho Caged1 Jack Pownall Category:Series